Is it right?
by THEmorbidPRINCESS
Summary: Im not good at summaries….oh well…SLASH…rentawny….I think this is just a typical slash story…oh well…r&r pls…I accept flames..they’re all good…flames please...
1. the big news

"heya Ren!. Where's Lou?" Tawny asked..

"um..he's upstairs, in his room" Ren was so happy that tawny talked to her.

Ren's heart jumped and jumped until Ren can't even breathe. Ren was blushing like hell.

"Hey Ren!...what happened?" along came Ruby with her puzzled but strange look on her face.

"um..what?" Ren dumbly asked.

"why are you blushing? Something happened?"

"I'm blushing! No I;m not…"

"Well okay…" Ruby continued "I'm just going to the bathroom..stay okay?"

"okay ill wait"

Ren have a crush on Tawny since she was in junior high. She doesn't tell **ANYONE** even Ruby, her bestfriend. She is scared of being talked about that she was a bisexual.

Louise came down stairs with Tawny holding his hand. Ren stared at their hands with confusion.

"hey Ren!" Louise shouted

"hey!"

"we have to tell you something"

Then Ren stopped and thought…what of they are together!...NO! that cant be true!...

What if it is?...thats the worst thing that'll happen to me!..okay Ren stay cool…put yourself together now….

"um….what?" Ren asked "is it important?"

"Yeah…very important" Tawny interrupted

"Tawny and I are together…I mean she's my girlfriend" Louise stated with a sweet smile on his face.

"We just thought you might wanna know" Tawny said with a spark on her eyes.

Ren wanna cry, shout, scream, punch Louise in the face but she knew she couldn't.

She doent have the right to. So she said…

"WOW…well that's a surprise alright…well..great…Tawny, welcome to the family!"

Ren said with so much hurt.

She hugged her. It was a very tight hug. As she was hugging Tawny, she said to herself that that will be the last time she'll hug Tawny. She's gotta move on. Then the tears just cant hold on anymore so she said…

"Oh!..look what time it is?... I forgot to do…ughhh…something!"

Then Ren ran into her room. Locked the door. She started to cry standing behind the locked door with her hands covering her whole face trying to stop the flowing tears. She slowly/lazily walked to her bed. Laid there and cry and cry. Tawny is all she wanted. Now her brother is her botfriend! What a cruel world! She thought.

knock knock knock

"Hey Ren..yah there?"

"Yeah..im just changing my clothes"

"Well..okay..ill wait here"

Ren doesn't want Ruby to know about her feeling for Tawny.

"Hey…" Ren said with no feelings at all.

"I told you not to go somewhere else"

"Sorry"

"Yah heard the big news?"

"what big news?"

"the "togetherness" of Louise and Tawny!"

"Oh..that..that's a big news alright"

"they look so cute!...what a great looking couple…right?"

"Yah"…said Ren with her tears building up again..

"what do you want to do Ren?"

"umm…I wanna sleep..i don't feel good.."

"well..ok….rest okay…im just gonna watch some tv or somethin'"

"okay…thanx"

Ren lazily went to her room she cried almost 2 hours then she splept….

"REN! REN!...dinner is ready!" Louise shouted from the dinner table

No response

"Ren?" Louise going to Ren's room "dinner time Ren"

"im gonna sleep early tonight..im not gonna eat dinner..please tell mom"

"okay…Ruby told me that your not feeling well…rest okay?"

"yeah…thank you Louise"


	2. the before party

**S0rry if the first chapter is a mess!..im really sorry…I promise I'll do better….**

It's my first time you know…. Thanx for the review and I'll spell Louis right this time…haha…oh well…

Ren cant sleep. She kept thinking and thinking what just happened that day.

She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and thought that all the things that happened that day is all a crazy fucking nightmare. But then again, it just happened. Her tears slowly walked their way out of her beautiful eyes. She kept thinking about Tawny. Nothing but Tawny. Then she fell asleep.

_ Ren is walking down a beautifully made sparkling road. She starts to wonder where she is. Then she the fog came in, cold, dark fog… she's starting to see a silhouette of somebody see knew. As the silhouette starts to form an image, she stars to shiver and shake. She saw Tawny wearing a gorgeous, seductive, black gown. Tawny was smiling to her. Tawny walked closer, closer and closer. Their lips met. Tawny was the one who is kissing, but not Ren. But Ren gave up, she kissed her back. Tawny was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear or even read her lips. Then….. _

ring! Ring! Ring!

Ren's alarm clock rang. She woke up frustrated. She always writes down her dream every morning. But she didn't wrote this one up because she doesn't want to be hurt no more.

"REEEENNNNNN!...breakfast!" her mother yelled

"okay! Ill be right there…give just a minute!"

"okay honey!"

Ren just gave herself a facialwash then went down stairs.

"morning honey"

"morning…where's Lou?"

"I don't know…where is that kid?...hmm"

"hey guys!" Louis came from the front door holding Tawny's hands.

"where did you go?" their mother asked Louis

"at Tawny's… I picked her up"

"why?..going somewhere?

"yah..going at Twitty's"

"oh okay…have fun"

" Mrs. Stevens, may I have glass of water please?"

"sure dear"

Tawny walked pass Ren. Only looked at her cereal.

"Hey Ren…"

Ren looked up at last! "Hey…"

"Ummm…..." Tawny is trying to have a small talk with Ren but Ren is hard as a rock "How's Larry?"

Ren is going out with Larry these last few days. The days before the big news.

"Well… he's okay…I guess"

"okay..good…ummm…"

"havta g0….bye."

"bye"

Ren walked up to her room. Locked the door. Her sad tears starts to roll up again. She went to her drawer, pulled out a picture of Tawny with a oh so sweet smile. Ren smile for just a second and then she hugged the picture, cried and cried. She cried in her room for about an hour. She lay in her bed thinking about her weird dream. "maybe Tawny is really trying to tell me something" she thought.

She walked to her bathroom, took a bath, dressed up.

"Mom!...going at Ruby's!"

"okay..take care..have fun!"

"how am I suppose to have fun when my heart's breaking into pieces!" she thought for herself.

She decided to just walk to Ruby's. She thought that maybe sunlight and keeping herself busy walking would keep her mind "Tawny-free"…but she was wrong. Every step she took is Tawny. Every blink of her eyes is Tawny. Every breath. Every heartbeat.

Finally, sha was at Ruby's doorstep.

ringringring

"Hey Ren!..i wasn't expecting you"

"Oh..am I a bother?...if I am I can go home"

"Oh no, in"

"Thanks"

"What brings you here?...any problem?"

"Ummm….i think"

"Yah think?..huh?

"I don't know why, but im feeling lonely these days"

"Hmmm….maybe you need to see Larry"

"Oh no…I think its not that"

"Then what?

"I don't know."

"Hmm…wanna sleepover tonight?..i'll invite you brother and friends, Larry, and whoever else….whatchathink?"

"I guess that'll cheer me up a bit" but Ren really thought that it wont but she'll give it a try..maybe she'll fin a guy who she likes.

"I guess we have to go to the store to buy some chips, snacks and sodas…and we'll just buy some pizzas and make then deliver it to my place."

"Okay"

"Hmm..first, we just have to call the others so we'll know who will come…right?"

"Ummm…right"

So Ruby called everyone…fortunately, everyone will com!.. Then the two went to the store to buy the snacks.

"Well I think we've got everything we need" Ruby said with pure delight ness

"So, what time will they come?"

"hmmm…about 6:30?...yah…6:30 it is"

"okay….can we just drop by in my house to pack my things up?"

"Sure…no problem"

So they went to Ren's house. On the way there, Ren cant stop thinking of what will happen in that party. Tawny's being there and all. She kept thinking about her dream. She was looking outside the car window and all she can see is Tawny…

"We're here"

"Ummm…just wait here okay?..im gonna get my stuff"

"Okay"

Ren packed her things. A toothbrush, her pjs, her favorite soft blue pillow and the picture of Tawny..

"all set!" she thought.

"we're off to your crib!" Ren said trying to cheer herself up.

"Yeah!"

Ren was looking out of her window, and again, all she can see is Tawny's sweet smiles.

They prepared for the party/sleepover. They placed the DVDs, the sofa, and the bedroom….and ofcourse, the sounds/music!.

knockknockknock

Larry and "friends" was the first to come.

"Hey Ren!..Ruby…these are my friends, John, Michael, Ben, Sil, Zach and Trish."

"Hi"…both girls said in chorus.

"Hey Ruby, if you dint mind, I invited more people here, about 8 more?"

"No problem…actually that's better"

**I know, I know, its not a good chapter…….im so sorry….r&r?..Ü**


	3. the party and the after party

**wAaaAa!...hehe…dontmind me…thanks for the reviews guys…**

The party is bumpin' without the presence of Tawny. Ren, on the other hand, boys dig Ren. She tried to ride along but can't. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ren shouted as she opened the door.

"Ren!" Louis' voice is no match against the music.

Ren just bowed her head as soon as she saw Tawny and as they enter.

"Lou, I have to go to the lavatory" Tawny said

"Okay, I'll wait for you here.. ayt?"

"Okay"

Tawny didn't really go to the lavatory but gone to Ren.

"Hey Ren"

"Hey"

"You've been cold lately…howcome?"

"Nothing"

"That face is not "nothing"…what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Ren, I just want you to know that…"

"Hey Tawn!" Louis interrupted Tawny.

"Talk to you later" Tawny whispered to Ren

Ren just sat on the couch thinking what might Tawny said. Then after an hour of thinking. She went to Ruby's room to pick up her things. As she was going down stairs, she saw Ruby.

"Ruby…im sorry, I can't go to your sleepover."

"Why?"

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick"

"Okay…I'm gonna drive you home"

"Thanks Ruby"

"No problem….anytime Ren…I'm your bestfriend remember?"

"Yah"…Ren said with a quick smile.

"where the hell is Ren.Ren is all I need. Ren is all I want. I don't really love Louis. I hate this!. How I wish i could tell Ren all about my feelings about her. Damn it! Now she's being cold with me. She's not Ren." Tawny thought.

Tawny really likes…loves Ren but she couldn't tell Ren or everybody about it so she decided to go out with Louis so that she can't forget about Ren. But she doesn't knew at first that it will make things worse.

Ren went straight to her room. She just sat on her bed, pulled out her picture of Tawny with her oh so sweet smile. She hugged it again. Then all of a sudden there's the three word…

"i…love…you…" she said with a very soft voice. "I'll never pull out this picture until she'll say that she loves me and she'll never leave me….i h0pe that'll come true… even if it will happen a million years from now….how I wish"

So Ren put it on her "drawer of eternity". Hid the keys. Then she went to her laptop and logged in. She logged into a chatroom.

"Hopefully I'll find someone nice here"

So she surfed and surfed online. She almost gave up until

BUZZ!

**sigh…..i accept flames. I believe flames are good…hehe…. out!**


	4. i wish i knew you sooner

**I h0pe I can make a long chapter here……'s**

BUZZ!

"What the!" Ren thought.

Knivesandroses: Hi!...

Knivesandroses: I'm Tim…may I know your name please?

"Not another jerk!" Ren thought "but what the heck"

nightfaLLbiTTerm0on: Hi!... I'm Ren….

Knivesandroses: I thought you'd never reply.

nightfaLLbiTTerm0on: hehe

Knivesandroses: I'm from Sacramento, CA…where are you from?

nightfaLLbiTTerm0on: really!...i'm from Sacramento too!

Knivesandroses: well that's great!

From then on, they always chat and chat all day long. They exchange pictures by e-mail. They became so close. Ren tell him her secrets except the one about Tawny. They decided to meet at the park. They agreed that Tim will wear a nice fitting slacks and a blue long sleeve polo. While Ren will be wearing a baby pink tight fiiting shirt with a matching skirt that is over the knee length with nice white blazer that is ankle low.

But that doesn't matter much c0z they send pictures before so they might recognize each other.

Tim waited at the park. He sat on a bench near a hotdog stand.

Ren was getting ready to go. She grab the keys.

"Bye mom."

"Bye..have fun…be careful dear"

"Okay I will"

Ren drove then she noticed the necklace Tawny gave her on her last birthday…

_flashback_

_Mrs. Stevens is preparing the food for Ren's birthday. Ren decided that her party will be parents-free. So her mom said yes. They were all having fun. So many people came. The house is rockin'!... Ren was still confused about her feelings for tawny that time. So she didn't care much about anything. She just danced all night. Laughing. Then, Tawny came up to her and said "Happy birthday Ren!" Tawny giving the small beautiful box. Ren opened it and said "Oh!.this is beautiful Tawny!..thank you!" Ren hugged Tawny. The hug made tawny blush. By the way, Tawny likes Ren that time. So Tawny put on the necklace for Ren. That time, Tawny is really blushing like hell! But she doesn't care c0z it's dark and nobody can see her blushing. "Ren, I want to tell you something,ughh…" Tawny said with such hesitation "What's that Tawn?" "Uumm…nothing…umm…the necklace looks good on you! I knew it!" They laughed together. _

_end of flashback_

When Ren started to smile…

HONK!... Ren is so close to a car there. So she decided to concentrate to her driving.

Ren finally arrived at the park. She looked all over the place until she could find Tim..

"Ren!" Tim shouted standing

"Hey" Ren said with a smile towards Tim

"Ummm…Hi?"

"Hello?"

They both put in a confused face then they both laughed. That day was great. They talked, went to an oh so gorgeous restaurant, they laughed all day long. They talked about almost everything!. Ren had so much fun that for a while there, she forgot about Tawny.

"Can we do this sometime again..it's fun to be with you" Tim said smiling

"Sure..i'd love to" Ren put on a sweet smile.

A week passed, they talked regularly. They are enjoying each others company. So they decided to meet again that Saturday.

On Wednesday she took off all of her things that reminded her of Tawny. She took the necklave of and put it where the picture is placed. She tried to be cheerful ever second of the day. So she called Ruby…

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby!" Ren said in a cheerful way

"Oh hey Ren!..i haven't talked to you for years!..and it's only 2 weeks…"

they both laughed

"Whatchadion this afternoon?"

"Hmm…nothing…"

"Wanna hang?"

"Sure..why not right?"

"Okay..see ya then"

"Okay…see ya"

Ren hung up the phone then dialed another number.

"Hello?" a guy's voice. It's Tim

"Hey Tim!"

"Hey Ren!..it's nice you've called"

Ren smiled

"So….what up?"

"Hmmm..nothing much..just chillin'"

"Well..any good stories lately..you know you my story book"

they both laughed

"Well…I don't have right now..where do you want to go this Saturday?"

"HHmm…your choice"

"No..your choice"

"hmm..okay..i wanna go imformal"

"Okay…"

"I wanna go just for an icecream or something"

"That's sounds great….you know what?"

"What?"

"I look forward to Saturday"

"Me too"

So they talked and talked about things that almost didn't matter much.

"So..umm.. see ya Saturday?"

"Yep"

"Bye.."

"Bye"

Ren hung up the phone but not Tim..

"I really like you" Tim whispered with a sigh

The doorbell rang. Ren opened the door to see who it is. It's Ruby..

"Hey Ren!"

"Ruby!" she hugged Ruby

"Hmm..i figured that we'll think of what we'll do first so I thought we can bake something"

"That sounds great!"

"I got the recipe here with me"

"Off to the kitchen!" Ren said like a hero or something

"Ya sound so blooming"

"Ugghhh…."

Ren just giggled

"Huh?..are you feeling alright?"

"I feel great Ruby!"

"Your in love or something?"

"Hmm…I dunnow…"

"Whatever you say Ren"

As they bake, the laughed and laughed. After that they ate their masterpiece while watching a horror movie. They had a great time.

So Saturday came. Tim and Ren went to a movie first then to a icecream place.

"Ren…I have to tell you something" from a smiling face Tim's face turned serious.

"What?" Ren wondered

"Ummm… I think…."

"Hey Ren!"

Someone interrupted Tim.

**Oooh…who could that be?..hehe…reviews please…I accept flames…flames will make me a better writer…yEah b0y!...i rated it R for later chapterz…smiLe everyb0dy!**

**The 5th chapter will be different…**


	5. author's note

**Umm…sorry….thanks for the review or should I say flame….yes, im a native…thank you..:)..sorry for the sloppy fic…flames please!...i love being criticized..**


End file.
